


Tight Fit, Right Fit

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Corsetry, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, corset kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kathryn asked him to lace her corset up before they went to the holodeck, Chakotay didn't expect it to go like this... not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit, Right Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in passing, a headcanon that Janeway's questionable choices when it comes to holodeck romances might indicate a THING for wearing a corset. It turned out I wasn't the only person who was into the idea of her having a corset kink and a fic exploring that with these two, as I got an overwhelmingly positive and enthusiastic response to the idea. This fic is for all of you who reblogged, replied, or sent me anon enthusiasm. You are the reason it is published, instead of sitting on my google drive unfinished indefinitely.

She feels it, that tingling enjoyment of the stiff shape of the boning closing around her, holding… and then it stops short, anticipation turning towards disappointment as the corset stays loose around her.

“Chakotay?” her voice comes out rougher than she intends it to.

“Am I hurting you?” he misinterprets, sounding anxious.

“On the contrary,” she resists groaning in frustration, “I need you to make it much tighter.”

“How tight…” He places his hands around her waist, encircling, as he bends forward to kiss the exposed nape of her neck. “Are we talking about?”

“As tight as you can possibly get it.”

His strength had been part of the appeal of having Chakotay do this instead of some holomaid. Part. 

“You’re sure…” he hesitates, once again pulling carefully at the lacing. It’s a tease, the light pressure sending a shudder through her.

“Harder,” she commands, “Stop holding back.”

She hears him take in a slow deep breath, feels it against her back, and then he leans back and tugs, the corset following suit as the laces tighten. A sign of relief escapes her as the corset presses her into shape, holds her tight and constant.

She’s not sure what it is, the friction, the shallow range of breathing, the awareness of the perfection of the curves created. All Kathryn can be sure of his that it feels so impossibly good, alright downright erotic, the way a corset constrains her. In a corset she’s no longer a pragmatic idealist, but a voluptuous carnal creature, passionate and hedonistic.

All her nerve endings awaken as Chakotay yanks harder at the strings of the corset, one hand at the base of her spine as he holds her in place as she’s involuntarily pulled backwards with them. It’s different, the steady strength he uses, controlled and deliberate. Just like the corset’s embrace, she realizes.

She doesn’t mean to moan. It just happens.

 

Spirits help him. Why does Kathryn sound like he is massaging her rather than lacing her into the primitive torture device known as a corset? Why do Kathryn’s getting a massage sounds have to be so reminiscent of the sounds she makes when she’s in his arms in bed. Chakotay has to wonder if she’s aware just how sexual her reactions sound to him. 

Then idly he considers: What if it’s not his imagination? Chakotay suddenly wonders in earnest, setting aside the embarrassment he’s been feeling about finding this act stimulating. He listens more closely to Kathryn’s breathing, the flutter in her breath as he pulls the corset yet tighter… It’s familiar. 

He indulges for a moment in the notion, letting himself enjoy the view of how the corset has exaggerated Kathryn’s shape, tracing a fingertip along the exposed section of her spine and there it is again, another moan.

_That’s the same moan she makes when I’m teasing her by kissing her thighs._

“Kathryn…” he breathes, hardly daring to believe. 

“More…” she almost pants. As she bends forward a little more, the thin chemise she’s wearing beneath the corset gapes open. Her little pink nipples stick out from her breasts, darkened slightly, with evident arousal. 

“More tight on your corset, or more of something else,” he can’t help replying, running one hand over the controlled curve of her hip and then further down.

“Both,” she groans, pressing her hips back to push her ass against his hand harder. There’s no mistaking it now: the uneven breath, flushed skin, the gasp of “please”.

Kathryn had always loved dressing up for the holodeck, so when she’d suggested this, he’d thought nothing of it, other than that sharing that pastime with him was part of the way she’d finally let down some of those boundaries with him.

Now he definitely has other suspicions.

“Tell me, Kathryn…” he whispers, leaning forward to breathe the words against her ear, “Exactly how?”

He thinks he is starting to understand, with every sharp intake of breath, just how full of desire Kathryn is, how much she’s enjoying being squeezed into that corset by him, how he could probably touch her anywhere right now and have her be responsive.

He pushes aside the thought that it’s not him, it’s the corset turning her on. Kathryn’s chosen to be with him, she chose to share this with him, she wants him to know and to act on that knowledge.

 

“Tighter,” she shivers, as Chakotay brushes his lips against her neck, “I need you to tighten the corset more, so it’s holding me when you…”

When he does anything or everything. Hell. She almost feels like she could climax just from him finishing the job of molding her into a perfect hourglass. With Chakotay it doesn’t just feel like a preamble. It’s foreplay and lovemaking all in one as he kisses across her shoulder blades, before straightening up to finish the job. 

“When I what, Kathryn?” he rumbles, pressing his lower body against hers as he leans back to pull with more leverage. 

She can feel his erection through the fabric as he grinds slowly against her ass, promising to give it to her the way she so obviously needs even as he teases. She’s going to scream. Kathryn is sure that she is going to scream in pleasure when she comes around him.

“Are inside of me,” she groans in pleasure as he cinches the corset that last bit, “There, you have it just right.”

Both hands free at last as he finishes tying the corset lacing off, Chakotay follows the perfect curve created, until he reaches the top, running his hands over her breasts through the flimsy material of her chemise and she’s moaning again already at that feathery indirect touch.

Her whole body is inflamed with need, shaking and gasping as he lightly caresses her. Wearing a corset has always made Kathryn… wound up, but this is on a whole new level. 

He actually cups through the fabric, hands warm and strong, and she feels a stream of need run down the inside of her thigh as she moans his name as he massages them gently.

“Like that?” he murmurs, and she grabs hold of the table harder, spreading her legs apart and rubbing her backside more aggressively against him.

It seems impossible now that she’d thought they might make it to the holodeck beforehand. Her whole body is screaming with need for him to touch her. The corset has her hips and waist covered, but that leaves a lot of territory for two hands.

“More…” she groans, pressing her breasts into his hands, “Show me you want-”

 

Kathryn grabbed one of his hands and dragged it down her body, pressing his palm against her pelvic mound.

“Always,” he breathed against her ear, grinding his hand against her as he inched up the thin shift covering her, “I want every inch of you, Kathryn.”

He pressed kisses to any skin his mouth could reach, enjoying her whimper of delight as he used the hand still on her breast to tease her nipple more intentionally. He has quickly begun to learn that Kathryn can run as hot as she can be cold, but the pliance she is demonstrating right now is something else entirely.

“I fantasized about this,” she gasps, “For years, you know.”

Chakotay has to stifle a groan at that.

“Tell me…” he implores, continuing to work the fabric upwards.

“I’ve always felt… sexy in a corset, enjoyed playing out holodeck scenarios involving them, but the truth is that the more I tried to distract myself that way the more… when I wanted... I wanted you.”

“You are sexy, in or out of a corset,” he replies, barely able to resist the urge to undo his pants and push inside of her right that moment.

He doesn’t want this to end just yet, not when she is so awesomely reactive and they are both so worked up that it can’t possibly last long, not once he lets go of that control.

Control which is shaken, as he finds the end of her skirt and underneath is nothing but Kathryn.

“Spirits!” he exclaims, running his fingertips, between the, slippery with desire, folds surrounding her entrance, “You planned this out didn’t you?”

“I meant,” she pauses, moaning as he gently rubs her clit with a finger coated in her, “I thought… Oh! I planned for us to at least get to the holodeck before giving in.”

“Should I stop and wait?” he asks with a deep breath, attempting to regain control, even as he continues to tease her clit.

“If you try to stop, I’m going to pin you down and not stop teasing until you beg me to take you.”

“How would you tease me?” he groans, slipping a finger inside of her as his thumb continues to rub her clit.

“Maybe I’d just rub myself along you, moaning at gasping at the feeling of you against me, without taking you inside.”

 

Kathryn enjoys the almost feral sounding noise Chakotay makes in response to her words, though, honestly, at this point she suspects she would come just from the feeling of his cock against her like that. She’s close right now, as he pushes a second finger into her, moving his other hand across her body to slide down the front of her chemise and touch the opposite breast directly. She can feel the corset resist every too deep breath her body tries to make, feel it hold her in place. A slightly firmer touch, slightly more constant pace, either would send her over the edge.

“I wonder how long you could stand me licking you in this state?” Chakotay whispers, letting go of her breast and moving that hand to her jaw to gently guide her to twist her face back towards him.

If she couldn’t hear it in his voice, feel it in the hard on against her ass, Kathryn could not miss the lust in Chakotay’s eyes… a match for her own.

“I’d scream and squirm almost immediately,” she gasps,”You’d have to hold my legs in place to get me through that first orgasm, keep going till my moans got softer and lower, then suck and lap until I did it again… slower and longer this time.”

Kathryn has never been that into dirty talk, it’s always felt fake, but right now, with Chakotay, spurred on by the push of the corset, it’s different. 

“Is that what you want? You want my tongue, want me to hold you down? Want instead to sit on my face, grab my hair and tug while you fuck my mouth-”

He fingers her more forcefully, and she kisses him: hard, hungry, greedy. They swallow each other’s moans and she rocks her body against his hand.

“Later…” she pulls away panting as hard as the corset allows for, “First, I want to come around you, want your big hard cock, want you so deep.”

She can feel him shake in reaction to her words, loves that knowledge, can hardly breathe in anticipation as he pulls back slightly to free himself of all barriers, pushing her skirt out of the way.

“Now?” he pants, hands moving to her ass to hold her in place as his erection slides between her legs, presses against her throbbing need.

“Now!” she shudders, “I need you now.”  
She cries out in ecstasy as he slides into her, the tingling sensation of his movement against her oversensitive thighs only adding to the way she starts almost immediately in pleasure. Her screams of enjoyment, as she feels her body explode from the core, are too incoherent to sound like his name.

His thrusts are forceful but controlled and, as she starts to come down, he pulls out and lifts her up and spins her around, placing her sitting on the table as he buries his cock in her once more. She leans back on her elbows and he bends toward, claiming her lips, her chest, every bit of accessible Kathryn his mouth can reach as they rock their hips into one another with abandon.

“Cha-ko-tay…” she shudders, gripping his shoulders hard as she takes him deep, spreading her legs a little wider, and feels herself almost there again.

He captures her thighs with his hands, lifting her legs to get even closer, and claiming her mouth with his own.

“Come with me.”

She squeezes around him, feeling the warmth of him beginning to flood her inner walls, and cries out sharply, convulsing as she joins him in release.


End file.
